This application seeks partial support for the 2013 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Development to be held in Il Ciocco, Italy from July 21-26, 2013. This biennial event is the most important global conference bringing together researchers from both academia and industry to focus on this problem. Treatment of TB remains a continuing challenge particularly with the increasing problem of drug resistance. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant disease and compounds with new modes-of-action are being actively sought for this reason. TB drug discovery is an extremely vigorous area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse backgrounds, including microbiology, chemistry, pharmacology, medicine and clinical research. The 20113 GRC on TB Drug Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to discuss the latest findings at a particularly critical juncture.